two broken hearts
by broken-butterfliesx
Summary: "She's just some poor, little, Orphan chick who deserved everything that happened to her. Including her ex, Liam." She screamed, and they heard footsteps, turned around and saw Callie running away, crying.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, everyone. I'm back and this time with a new story (probably 2-3 chapters). I've heard that in the incoming episode Talya tells Callie off and Brandon finds out, and confronts her. I don't know if this is true or not (hopefully it is). But I decided what it would look like. So I really hope you like it, and I really hope that if we get the scene, it kinda goes like this.**

**Okay, everyone! I hope you like it.**

* * *

It was the twin's quincinera and everyone was having an amazing time. Everybody was happy, the food was great, and the entertainment was even better. People were having a blast, well everyone except Talya. She was sitting at the table when she saw Brandon and Callie dance together.

Now, normally, she wouldn't mind. But this was Callie. And ever since she wormed her way into Brandon's life, she has become an essential part of it and she doesn't know why. She's not special or anything. Anyways, she was in juvie and she had an abusive boyfriend, Liam**. (A/N, I'm guessing that who Liam is. But I don't know.),** and she would never be prepared to enter another relationship.

She saw them dancing up on stage, and they were moving fluidly together, as if they've been dancing since they were young. Callie's hands was on Brandon's hips and Brandon's hand was over her neck. They looked up at each other's eyes and they were smiling brightly. She got seriously jealous.

The dance was over and the both took their bows and then went to sit back down. Both looking extremely relieved. Brandon automatically went over to Talya to give her a kiss on the lips. She hesitantly took it, then when she saw Callie look down at her hands, she decided to kiss him even more vigorously.

Brandon was shocked at his girlfriend's reaction to the kiss, and he decided nothing about it. She is just happy to be with him, he thought. He rolled his eyes towards Callie and saw her looking down, sadly. And he was imaging what she was thinking. Did she ever have a party like this? Did anyone ever dance with her? These questions were swarming around in his mind. And he wanted to know more.

He stopped kissing Talya, saying, "That's enough, babe. There are little children in here." Talya looked a little mad, then gave an evil face towards Callie. What did Callie deserve that for, he thought. He ignored it, and Stef called him over towards the food table, and he went. Leaving Callie and Talya alone.

Talya decided to use this time to warn Callie about Brandon. She went to take the seat next to her, and closed the book she was reading.

Callie looked nonchalant at her, and said quietly "What?"

Talya shrugged her shoulders and started playing with her hair, "Nothing, really. Just wanted to say that Brandon, you know, me and him have been dating for such a long time, now. And I just wanted you to know that he loves me. Alright?"

Callie gagged in her mouth, but said right back to her, "I wasn't planning on stealing Brandon. He's my foster brother, I don't like him like 'that'." She went back to reading her book.

Talya saw Callie sneak another peak at Brandon and Brandon smiling back. She decided to get closer to Callie. "How do I know you're sure that you don't want Brandon? I mean, why would he want you? You're just some poor, orphan girl who lost her mom and had an abusive boyfriend. You have some serious baggage. Nobody would ever want you. I don't know why Lena and Stef picked you. But they did for some reason. And I know you're staying there, but BACK OFF. Brandon is MINE!"

She stormed off and then ran right into Brandon. She automatically got into her "good girl" pose, "Hey babe. I was just telling Callie here about our English homework, isn't that right Callie?" She gave that girl a glare.

Brandon was fed up that _his_ girlfriend lied to him. He was walking back from the table when he heard what Talya said about Callie. And he thought that it was beyond mean. And how did she find out about her mother's death? Or her abusive boyfriend? He decided to ask about that later. But for now, he knew what he had to do.

He acted all nice, like he didn't hear anything. "That's great. Talya, let's go outside for a second?"

Talya smiled, obviously trying to get all the time she could with Brandon, and said, "Of course babe. See ya Callie."

Once they were out in the hallway, Talya pushed Brandon against the wall, and tried to kiss him. He pushed her away.

"Brandon, what was that for?" She asked. Worried.

Brandon said, a little loudly, "I heard what you said to Callie. How could you say that stuff to her? She's probably already bullied enough as it is, don't make life harder for her."

Talya, to his surprise, actually looked kind of guilty, but didn't say anything. So he went on. "And why did you say 'stay away from Brandon?'. I like Callie, alright? But not like that. So you don't have to worry. And why are you so jealous anyways?"

Talya looked up at him, "Because you're always spending time together. You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to spend time with _me_!"

"But I always spend time with you, Talya." Brandon said back, getting annoyed by the minute. "I've been spending time with you for the last year or so. I just want to get to know Callie a little bit more. Since, you know, I'm living with her."

Talya kept getting annoyed, "Brandon. Ugh... you don't understand. You're my boyfriend. Not Callie's. Why do you spend time with her anyways? She's just some poor, little, Orphan chick who deserved everything that happened to her. Including her ex, Liam." She screamed, and they heard footsteps, turned around and saw Callie running away, crying.

Brandon pushed Talya off and gave her an evil look, and ran in search for her.

* * *

**Sorry Talya seemed like a b****, I don't even know if any of them were in character. But I tried my hardest. I mean we've only seen 3 episodes of it, so I honestly don't know how they would react to the situation. I hope I did an okay job.**

**The next chapter should be up tomorrow. **

**See ya & thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I was shocked at all the reviews/favorites I got. Thank you so much everybody! It means the world to me. I really hope you like this chapter. I tired to stay in character but it's kinda hard to imagine what they would act like. I hope they would act kind of like this.**

**Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yeah all the things that you are, beautifully broken, alive in my heart"  
_All That You Are_ by the Goo Goo Dolls

Brandon couldn't believe what his girlfriend (or soon-to-be-ex) did to Callie? What did she do? He thought as he ran down the hallway in the convention center, in search for Callie.

He ran a little bit, and turned a bunch of corners. Until he heard a small little sob, and decided to find out where it was coming from.

He went in a little corner, between 2 hallways. The rest of the hallway was black except for 3 overhead lights igniting a path. He looked down and saw Callie desperately trying to wash away tears with her arms. Her head was on top of her knees, which were locked together by her intertwined fingers.

He sat down next to her, and decided to pull her to his chest and just let her cry her heart out. Callie hesitated for a second until she decided to let Brandon comfort her.

Callie couldn't believe that she was showing weakness, to Brandon, of all people. A couple months ago, she wouldn't even let anyone comfort her (except her brother, Jude); now, though, she is crying like a baby on Brandon's chest because of something an insecure, little female dog said. So, who cares that she was abused by her foster dad? I mean, really, she does have a lot of baggage. And that's one of the reasons why she (and Jude) aren't permanently staying at the Fosters.

After a while, her tears stopped and she pulled away from Brandon. She got up, grabbed her bag, and was about to walk away. But before that, he stood up and stopped her.

"What?" She sobbed, her eyes still red from crying.

Brandon's heart broke for Callie, so he said, "Nothing. I just wanted to say that whatever Talya said wasn't true?" He moved closer to her.

She moved farther away, "I hate to break it to you Brandon, but everything she said was true. I have way too much baggage. I mean look at me? I lost my mom when I was 8. I've been to more foster homes in the past 8 years then you could imagine. I was beaten by plenty of my foster fathers and my ex. I'm a damaged girl, just like Talya said." Callie took a deep breath. It took a lot of energy out of her to say all those words.

Brandon always considered himself a tough man, who never cried at anything. But now, he wanted to cry –for Callie- because she shouldn't of had such a tough life, he thought, as he tries to move closer to her, trying to comfort her, in some way.

To his luck she doesn't push farther away, but doesn't respond to his hand on her shoulder either. She's looked down at her feet, not looking in his eyes.

He sighed, "Callie? Hey, Callie, please look at me?" He said in the most comforting voice he could muster.

Callie didn't respond to him, still looking at her feet. So he tried again, "Callie? Please look at me? Please? If not, I'll send your brother Jude here so he could comfort you."

At the mention of Jude, she looked into his eyes, with an angry glare. "You wouldn't?" She would never want her brother to see her vulnerable. He was the only person in this world that she loved with all her heart.

"I would. I want to say something, alright?" He said, making sure his voice didn't sound scared.

"What? Brandon? What do you want to say?" She pressed, her voice cracked at the last word, her throat sore from crying.

"I wanted to say that, I'm breaking up with Talya." He said, weakly.

"Really? Because I didn't know that from how you pushed her away during that kiss." She said, sarcastically.

"Callie. Listen to me. What Talya said was one of the meanest things I've ever heard anyone say. What she said, believe it or not, isn't true. So what you were abused, beaten, moved to thousands of foster homes. And you still have the courage to hold your head up high, and get on with life. I know that if I ever went through half of that, I would have given up already. So, in my viewpoint –and most likely my family's- you're stronger than any one of us." He took a deep breath, and looked directly into her eyes. Making her knees weak.

"Okay. So what? I still have tons and tons of baggage. That's why you aren't keeping me." She said, not wanting to believe that someone could look at her as "strong".

He gave a sad laugh, "Callie. All of us have baggage. All of us have past demons that made us who we are today. All of us have baggage, yours is just a lot more… severe than mine."

Callie gave a small laugh, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He laughed with her, "Okay. Maybe that wasn't the best word to use. What I mean to say is that everybody has baggage, you just have a little more. And it's alright. Nobody is judging you any differently."

This time she gave a sarcastic laugh, "Please. Everybody at school –except you guys and Jude- judge me."

Brandon's expression turned serious again, "Really? Are people bullying you at school?"

"No. But you can just tell in the way they stare at me. Like I'm some freak or something." She shivered.

Brandon went right up to her and gave her a hug, "So. Who cares if you're a freak? Everybody is part freak? And if you ask me, I prefer girls that are a little bit freaky." He laughed, and Callie noticed that his breath smelled like peppermint.

They looked into each other's eyes and both pulled away suddenly. Aware of the closeness.

They both laughed, and then Callie spoke. "So you and Talya, you're done?" She asked.

Brandon laughed, and put his hands around the back of her neck, "Yeah. I've decided that I need someone better. Someone who isn't as insecure. I mean honestly? She and even my mom's thought we liked each other like 'that'."

She pushed Brandon's shoulder playfully as they made their way back to the party, "Like what?"

He scratched his hair with his free hand, "Like you know… romantically involved. That like we want to kiss each other."

She looked at him and laughed, "That's completely crazy. I mean, wouldn't that be against the rules? Us dating? It would sure get me kicked out of your house faster."

He laughed with her, "Yeah. I know."

Finally they made their way back into the party, where they could hear people talking and loud music. He intertwined his fingers with hers and he looked at her, and said, "You ready to go back into the party?"

She gave a small smile, "Yeah. And Brandon?"

"Mhm."

"T…thanks." She stuttered, obviously uncomfortable.

He looked at her and brushed a strand hair out of her eye, "No problem. You're amazing, Callie. Baggage and all. Please don't _ever_ forget that."

She looked into his eyes, and they stayed in that position until Stef walked into them. "What are you two kids doing out here?" She eyed them.

"Umm… I needed to go to the bathroom and I ran into Brandon on my way back." She lied smoothly, but Stef wasn't buying it.

Stef looked weary, "Uh-huh. That must have been some bathroom break? Do you feel alright?"

Callie gave a small smile, "Yup. 100 % better. I think I hear Jude calling my name." She went into the doors and Brandon decided to follow her.

Until Stef stopped him, "What were you really doing?"

He said the exact same thing as Callie, "I was talking to Talya, we broke up, and I ran into Callie on my way back."

"And why did you break up with Talya?" She asked, suspicious.

"I realized she wasn't the right girl for me. Too perfect and too insecure. Now can we go back inside?"

Stef clapped a hand over his shoulder, "Mhm. But just remember it's not allowed to have a relationship with a foster sibling. It's against my rules." And with that she left, leaving Brandon befuddled.

"What!? Who said anything about a relationship? Mom!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story everyone! And I know some people will be dissapointed that they didn't kiss. But, to me, I honestly don't think that they would go into a relationship that fast. But I will make a FF about one where they are together.**

**And does anyone have any more ideas for _The Fosters_ fanfiction, like an idea? I can do any pairing/characters (except Brandon/Talya)! Thanks again!**


End file.
